El novio de Rin
by nahomy hitsugaya
Summary: Hay misterios que nunca se resuelven y este es nuestro caso: Rin tiene un novio y Sesshomaru lo descubre, "misteriosamente" el joven desaparece, entra y descubre que fue lo que paso. Pre-secuela de Descubriendo el significado de los sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

**Feliz fin de semana mis queridas lectoras, ****en realidad ya solo faltan una horitas para que se termine pero en fin todavía es domingo a si que vale ¿CIERTO? Que alguien responda ¬.¬… Bueno en fin lo siento se que había dicho que esto lo subiría ayer pero varios inconvenientes se me presentaron así que se me dificulto todo pero igual aquí se los traje… espero que lo disfruten…Este es un one-shot a modo de pre-secuela de descubriendo el significado de los sentimientos, pero no es necesario a ver leído la historia vale. Espero sus comentarios con ansias sip (si lo hacen les regalare algo lindo para el próximo capitulo del fic)**

Descargo de responsabilidad: bueno todos saben que esta magnifica seria pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama

El novio de Rin

Hay misterios que nunca se resuelven, personas que desaparecen sin dejar rastro, gente que muere sin un culpable y asesinos que nunca pagan por sus crímenes. Hay tantas cosas sin responder que seria imposible enumerarlas, cuantas personas mueren a diario y nadie sabe porque razón pasó tal desgracia. Solo una persona conocerá todo lo sucedido con lujos y detalles _**el asesino**_.

Cuando alguien muere las especulaciones nunca van a faltar todos arman una trama que suene lo mas factible, con el culpable mas malo de todos y la victima mas buena. Y aquí estaba otro cuerpo sin vida de un joven que según algunos nunca hizo daño a nadie, del que los chismosos canturreaban que era la persona mas buena del mundo ¿Por qué era así cuando alguien moría este resultaba de la noche a la mañana la persona mas bondadosa, correcta y cariñosa que halla existido o era la mas cruel, despiadada y egoísta de todo el mundo? Así son todos, como el difunto no habla y todos de jactan de haber sido la persona mas importante en la vida del muerto.

-El era un joven trabajador, no entiendo como pudo haber terminado así- hablaba con tono triste uno de los aldeanos, quienes se encontraban reunidos, comentando sobre la triste historia.

-Hay yo si lo vi metido en cosas raras, para mi que tenia problemas con los traficantes- menciono un viejo narizón, metiéndose de repente en la conversación.

-No será que era un Ninja horita están rodeando estas regiones- comento otro.

-Pues siempre me pareció un muchacho extraño, seguramente andaba en cosas raras- acepto una mujer, haciendo que todos asintiera.

-Mira quien viene ahí- comento una de las aldeanas, mientras miraba a una joven quien corría con todas sus fuerzas para ir lo más pronto posible a las salidas de la aldea- Ella era verdad, la novia del difunto-

-Si, si era ella la protegida del demonio, para mi que ella le pidió a ese yokai que matara al pobre Wataru.

-Personalmente no lo pondría en duda, esa chica no me da buena espina- hablo otra de las aldeanas, mirando a la joven de manera despectiva- Seguramente se debe acostar con ese yokai, porque para que venga y la traiga tantos regalos a una simple aldeana, lo único que veo factible es que ella le satisfaga, me da escalofrío solo de pensarlo-

-Yo nunca lo había pensado, pero puede ser una buena razón para que tenga a ese demonio tan atento con ella, es increíble lo que hacen las muchachitas de hoy en dia para tener a un hombre- dijo con una nota de miedo en su voz- es mejor tener a nuestros hijos lejos de esa mujer, esperemos que se valla pronto, no se como la venerable Kaede dejo que ella se quedara en nuestra aldea….-

Los cuchicheos siguieron, mientras poco a poco se desviaba el tema de la muerte del joven humano, ya no había más interés en sacar suposiciones sobre la muerte de aquella alma. No era interesante, todos sabían que mañana llegaría la noticia de la muerte de otra persona entonces el interés se centraría en ese y así seria siempre el ciclo el cual no se rompería ni aunque pasaran miles de años, al igual que seguiría vigente el misterio de quien lo mato.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sesshomaru-sama- grito una joven humana, su respiración entrecortada y su corazón acelerado le impedían hablar con naturalidad, además que sus ojos se encontraban empañados de lágrimas. Sus brazos rodearon a la imponente figura del daiyokai, el cual cubrió con sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de su protegida. Con cuidado la cargo, acción que ruborizo a la joven pero decidió ignorarlo, se sentía demasiado triste por la muerte de su "amigo" Wataru.

Sesshomaru sentó a la joven en su regazo, el invierno ya estaba terminando pero de igual forma el frío todavía era relativamente fuerte para un simple humano así que con su estola protegió a la chica del clima invernal que ya se abalanzaba deseoso sobre el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha. Quería saber la razón de las lagrimas de su protegida; mataría al causante de que ella estuviera sufriendo pero lo que desconocía Sesshomaru es que el culpable de la tristeza de Rin ya estaba muerto.

-Rin porque lloras-

-Sesshomaru-sama Wataru-kun ha sido encontrado hoy, a las salidas del bosque muer..to… nadie tiene idea de quien ha sido el culpable - El yokai no menciono absolutamente nada, solo empezó acariciar el largo cabello azabache de la chica.

.

.

.

_**El reloj **__**empezó a dar sus pasos al revés, el tiempo iba retrocediendo con cada recuerdo que invadía la mente del yokai y la humana, los misterios serian revelados al recordar lo sucedido, que había pasado en todo este tiempo para que la muerte se hubiera abalanzado sobre ese joven. El presente lleno de misterios, mientras el pasado esconde bajo su capa todas las respuestas…**_

Dos semanas atrás

.

.

Los ojos de Rin miraban con ansiedad el cielo del sengoku. Hoy era el día que había esperado con tantas ansias, su amo vendría a visitarla. La emoción corría por sus venas, era increíble como ese corto plazo al lado de su amo la hacia sentir tan dichosa. Balanceo sus pies nuevamente, sentada en una de las ramas de un enorme árbol, seguía escrutando el cielo buscando la figura de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Una voz la hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y sin poder evitarlo un suspiro de disgusto escapo de sus labios. Sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz. Era Wataru, _su novio_. Extraño, en cualquier sentido que lo viera, ella no se veía con un novio al cual tuviera que besar ni nada parecido.

Además que el joven que la llamaba era alguien del cual ella no estaba enamorada, se sentía contenta a su lado, le parecía una persona divertida, alegre, era respetuoso, trabajador y sobre todo el la quería mucho. Para cualquier chica ese seria el hombre ideal además que era bastante simpático, con unos hermosos ojos grises, pero increíblemente al ser una lista de todas las cualidades del chico no le incito ningún tipo de sentimiento aparte del simple aprecio, auque le gustaba su compañía prefería un millón de veces mas, tener a su amo Sesshomaru por unas pocas horas, al hecho de tener a su "novio" todo un día a su lado. No le importaba si su amo no era una persona con la que se pudiera mantener una conversación, a ella le satisfacía solo el hecho del que el dijera su nombre y la mirara con aprecio cada vez que venia a visitarla.

Rin, Rin – grito el chico, la joven se había quedado en las nubes, era algo tan común en su novia, era una chica tan despistada, pero no le importaba a si la quería. La joven parpadeo algo desorientada, entonces al ver al joven Wataru, logro colocar sus pensamientos en orden, logrando a si bajar de dos saltos del árbol.

-Hola Wataru-kun, como has estado- dijo lo mas feliz que fue capaz, se sentía algo enojada por la interrupción del chico, ella deseaba quedarse a ver el cielo hasta que llegara su amo Sesshomaru.

-Estoy bien algo cansado, pero eso se resuelve con una buena noche de sueño - le hablo mientras se sentaba con parsimonia en las raíces del enorme árbol.- Y tú mi princesa Rin, que hacías allá arriba.-

Estuvo tentada a decirle que esperaba a su señor pero no quiso hacer sentir mal al joven a si que prefirió decir una pequeña mentira.

-Estaba escondiéndome de las gemelas del monje Miroku, desde la mañana me han estado buscando para que las lleve a buscar flores, pero hoy estoy bastante cansada como para ir- menciono simplemente, aunque en realidad no era una mentira, solo que era una muy minúscula parte de la verdad. Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente al cielo, la ansiedad se la estaba comiendo viva.

- Entonces ven a sentarte a qui a mi lado Rin, seguramente debes estar cansada por lo del herido que trajeron ayer- la joven asintió mientras con algo de vergüenza se sentaba a su lado. El joven al tenerla junto a el paso su brazo por la espalda de la chica, rodeándola posesivamente.

Las mejillas de Rin se colorearon de rojo, ella entendía que esto era común en las parejas, pero ella no se sentía cómoda en esa posición, estar tan cerca de Wataru no era para nada reconfortante, deseaba romper el abrazo e irse, pero no deseaba romperle los sentimientos a su "novio" , ella estaba intentando por todos los medios darle una oportunidad, su amo nunca la tomaría como su esposa ni nada parecido así que no había nada de malo en que ella intentara tener una relación con un joven que la amaba ¿ cierto?.

Para dicha de Rin y tristeza de Wataru las gemelas de Miroku hicieron aparición, corrían enérgicas por el lugar, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de la joven.

-Por fin te encontramos Rin-Chan- gritaron al unísono mientras apuntaban a la joven. - El señor Sesshomaru te espera en la entrada del pueblo.- Los ojos se iluminaron y todo tipo de aprecio hacia Wataru fue roto, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces rompió el abrazo, se levanto rápidamente pero antes de ponerse a correr dos brazos sujetaron su cintura, unos labios tocaron su cuello mientras empezaban a subir por su rostro en un camino de besos, pero antes de logar tocar sus labios, ella se alejo de el.

-Me tengo que ir hablamos luego Wataru-kun- le dijo bastante asustada la humana y sin pensarlo mas corrió a todo lo que pudo. Los celos y la rabian afloraron en el joven pero decidió no atormentarse por eso, el yokai que venia todas las semanas a visita a SU novia era como un padre para la joven, por lo que le había contado el daiyokai la había devuelto a la vida y la dejo que viajara junto a el. Aunque ella nunca la había mencionado que tipo de relación tenía con aquel hombre, dudaba que fuera una relación amorosa. Su Rin jamás le engañaría con otro hombre y menos un despreciable yokai.

El joven Wataru desconocía completamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Rin, porque si fuera capaz de leer su mente, nunca hubiera pensado nada parecido, Rin amaba con todo su ser a Sesshomaru y definitivamente no era como una hija a un padre, además preferiría morir antes de que le quitaran a su amo. Por otro lado el terror que sintió en el momento que el joven estuvo apunto de besarla fue mucho mayor a lo que sintió cuando fue secuestrada por la yokai Kagura. Los humanos eran una de las cosas a las que mas le tenia miedo, siendo esa la razón por la cual su amo la dejo viviendo en esa aldea para que aprendiera a convivir con los de su misma especie y auque ya tenia siete años en ese lugar, todavía no lograba acostumbrarse completamente a el, nada mejor que vivir con Yaken, Ah Uh y su amo Sesshomaru. Ella contaba los días para irse nuevamente con el daiyokai.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-

Poco a poco las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo pero ella no se detendría quería ver a su amo y sobre todo estar lo mas lejos posible de los labios de Wataru definitivamente no quería que su primer beso fuera con el. Su cuerpo temblaba del simple hecho de pensarlo. Movió su cabeza con desesperación, necesitaba ahuyentar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Por fin diviso la imagen de su señor, se encontraba viendo el cielo, por instinto ella también lo hizo y entonces pudo fijarse de la espesura de las nubes grises, percatándose también del frío que había, la nieve pronto caería .Sonrío. Siempre le había gustado la nieve, era tan blanca le recordaba al yokai que ya hacia frente a ella.

-Sesshomaru-sama que bueno que ha venido-

-Toma Rin- dijo simplemente mientras le entregaba un pequeño cofre, cuando lo tubo entre sus manos, lo acaricio y con sumo cuidado lo abrió viendo una hermosa peineta dorada con flores rojas incrustadas en el era realmente precioso. Sonrío feliz.

-Gracias amo Sesshomaru- dijo llena de felicidad, siendo controlada por sus emociones dio un brinco quedando prendada del cuello de yokai. Quien abrió los ojos sorprendido por la acción. La joven solo atino por besar la mejilla de su amo. Causando que este quedara aun más impresionado, hacia bastante tiempo que Rin no se comportaba de esa forma, pero por alguna razón que el desconocía no le molesto en lo absoluto.

La nieve empezó a caer, haciendo que Rin despertara de su burbuja, el frío la había alertado de lo que estaba haciendo, así que como pudo se separo de Sesshomaru, evitando por todos los medios mirarle a la cara, sentía sus mejillas arder definitivamente no quería que la viera así. Una fuerte ventisca azoto al bosque haciendo que las fragancias llegaran al sensible olfato del daiyokai, no había tomado atención a el olor de Su humana, pero al sentirla tan cerca la fragancia de ella mezclada con una completamente desagradable lo alerto. Por instinto se acerco mas logrando detectar bien de que se trataba, perfectamente podía sentir el olor de hombre que obviamente no era el ni tampoco del hanyou de su medio hermano ni del de ninguno de los amigos de. Su ceño se frunció molestándose al instante quien había estado tocando a **Su** protegida, nadie tenia el derecho aparte de el de hacerlo.

-Rin porque tardaste tanto en venir- naturalmente el jamás le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas pero hoy quería saber quien demonios había estado con ella y había osado a tocarla. Ella era de su propiedad. Paro sus pensamientos ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan furioso de que alguien tocara a Rin? La respuesta vino en un segundo. Claro, el le había devuelto a la vida, además que la estaba protegiendo todos estos años, Rin era de el y de nadie mas a si que era completamente normal que el estuviera furioso de que alguien se creyera dueño de aquella humana.

La chica abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente no se esperaba aquella pregunta en realidad no se esperaba ninguna pregunta, su corazón empezó a latir acelerado ella le estaba ocultando algo a su amo, pero no quería decirle que tenia un novio. De verdad eso era un novio, no le había besado todavía ni nada parecido a lo que hiciera una pareja normal por que si fuera el caso entonces ella también era novia de Kohaku el sabia muchas mas cosas que el que se hacia llamar su novio. Hay que enredado era todo. Quien la había mandado a meterse en ese paquete.

La paciencia de Sesshomaru se estaba acabando la joven tenia varios minutos perdida entre sus pensamientos, cosa que **no** le daba buena espina al gran daiyokai era inaudito que la persona que el protegía le ocultara cosas a el, quien la cuidaba .Cerro sus ojos, se sentía como un humano un mugroso y celoso humano. El no era el esposo de Rin para tener que ponerse así pero igual estaba sintiéndose enfurecido por las muestras claras de que Rin ideaba una forma de ocultarle algo que el descubriría de cualquier forma.

-Rin- primera advertencia, habla ya mi paciencia se agota, la chica reacciono y el sonrío para sus adentros su protegida sabia perfectamente como comportarse frente a el, conocer a que se trataba su llamado es algo que cualquier súbdito suyo debía saber.

-Yo bueno.. yo estaba con…- hay que le digo ¿un aldeano? me preguntara quien era ¿ si le digo que eran las gemelas? Podría descubrirme por el olor. Que hago, por eso no hay que tenerles secretos a un yokai y menos como lo era mi amo- bueno…-

-Rin- segunda advertencia su paciencia ya estaba a su limite.

-Yo estaba con un amigo- mentira. Fue la única frase que cruzo la mente de Sesshomaru. Es que ella creía que el era idiota era obvio que no se pondrían así por estar con un amigo como ella lo decía. Además que "amigo" anda tocando a una joven que sabe que le pertenece a el.

-Rin- tercera advertencia, dime la verdad. La joven trago grueso no se lo había creído. Una nueva ventisca trajo con ella un remolino de nieve haciendo que la joven tiritara de frío.

-Es mejor que me valla, es seguro que hoy caiga una tormenta, espero verle pronto amo Sesshomaru- hablo apresuradamente mientras daba la vuelta. El daiyokai estuvo apunto de agarrarla y llevársela a su palacio para hacerla hablar, pero lo pensó mejor, era mejor que se fuera el se encargaría de ver con sus propios ojos a quien demonios Rin se refería como su "amigo".

.

.

.

Tres días habían pasado desde la conversación con su amo y su muy discreta huida al negarse a decirle quien era su "amigo". El invierno había sido crudo en esos últimos días, así que la mayoría de las labores en la aldea estaban suspendidas y aquí estaba otra vez sentada cerca del calido fuego en la cabaña de la venerable kaede, quien la miraba con bastante atención desde hace unos momentos atrás.

-Rin, tienes algo que decirme- hablo por fin la mujer. La joven negó con la cabeza y siguió en su tarea de buscar formas en el fuego.- Que ha pasado con el joven Wataru, no ha venido mas a visitarte, están peleados,

-No..no que le hace pensar eso- porque tenia que recordarle sobre lo ultimo de lo que quería pensar en estos momentos.

-Ya le has contado a Sesshomaru sobre tu relación con el joven Wataru- el cuerpo de Rin se erizo, contarle a su amo, primero moriría nuevamente antes de hacer eso. No quería hacer tal cosa por nada del mundo. Había pasado todo esos días buscando la mejor forma de terminar con su "novio" no quería darle mas falsas esperanzas ya estaba completamente segura ella no quería intentar ninguna relación con nadie. Si no era con su amo, ella moriría completamente sola. No le importaba, ella no quería romperle el corazón a nadie y tampoco deseaba compartir toda su vida con alguien a quien no amara.

-No le diré al amo Sesshomaru- hablo la joven con voz solemne.

-Y si el se entera por otros medios no crees que será un problema-

-No lo será porque iré a terminar con Wataru en este mismo instante- la miko se sorprendió por la respuesta pero solo asintió. Si a la joven le parecía esa la mejor opción ella no se opondría por ningún motivo.- Vendré pronto, venerable Kaede.

El frío de colaba por la fina tela pero intento no hacer caso omiso a eso, Wataru vivía relativamente cerca así que no seria mucho el camino de ida y vuelta además que esperaba no durar mucho con el.

Su mente empezó a idear una forma perfecta de decirle al joven todo. Primero le diría que tenían que hablar sobre un tema importante, luego le diría que terminaba su relación con el, pero eso sonaba muy cruel, pensó rápidamente Umm mejor le decía… _Esto no puede seguir así, no soy capaz de mantener esta relación es mejor que terminemos estoy segura que encontraras a la persona indicada_. Perfecto. La cabaña se postro ante sus ojos pero ni siquiera tuvo que llegar hasta el lugar para ver al joven Wataru quien se encontraba cortando leña. Este al verla dejo su tarea y camino hasta ella. Y al estar justamente frente a la joven el la abrazo con extrema dulzura.

-Me has venido a visitar, mi princesa estoy tan feliz- todo los planes se fueron de su mente.

-Umm..si..- fue lo único que fue capaz de articular antes de corresponder el abrazo. El joven sonrío mas abiertamente y con cuidado de no alejarse lo suficiente de la joven alejo una de sus manos y la utilizo para sujetar el mentón de Rin, quien al notar la peligrosa distancia de los labios de Wataru de los de ella, automáticamente se alejo y hablo lo mas rápido posible para escabullirse del lugar- Hay me tengo que ir, la venerable Kaede me envío fue a ver como seguía Hakushi que se encontraba enferma así que decidí pasar por aquí pero ya es muy tarde a si que me voy, cuídate mucho- sonrío lo mas real que fue capaz de lograr y sin pensarlo mas voltio y camino apresurada alejándose de el joven.

Sus ojos se encendieron en el rojo mas profundo, ya sentía el veneno escabullirse por cada poro de su cuerpo. Matarlo eso es lo que deseaba aniquilar al humano que se había atrevido a intentar besar a SU humana suya y de nadie más. Además que era en contra de su voluntad, pudo notar fácilmente el asco y miedo que invadió a la joven humana notar tal acción. Se preparo para saltar y matar de una buena vez a ese mugroso humano.

-Sesshomaru que haces aquí- sus sentidos estaban demasiado concentrados que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de su medio hermano. Inaceptable.

-hmp-

-Puedes largarte ya de aquí Sesshomaru-

-Tu no me das ordenes Inuyasha-

-Ya veo quieres pelea- exclamo sin mas el medio demonio, para luego desenvainar su espada. Pero en cambio de lo que hubiera hecho Sesshomaru normalmente, solo opto por ignorarle y seguir su camino no sin antes decirle una ultima frase.

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo Inuyasha-

.

.

.

Los días pasaban lentamente y Rin por primera vez deseaba que su amo no viniera a visitarla, solo faltaba un día para su tan esperada visita de la cual no quería saber por nada del mundo, además que no había podido terminar con Wataru cada vez que lo intentaba aparecía una intervención y no lograba hacerlo. Suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en futon hoy la tormenta había sido bastante fuerte, así que no había mucho que hacer. Para su sorpresa uno de los aldeanos apareció en la cabaña pocos minutos después, pidiendo por su ayuda. Sin esperar mas se arreglo apresuradamente y siguió al afligido hombre.

Entro por fin a una cabaña y ahí estaba Kaede ayudando a una de las aldeanas con el nacimiento de su primer bebe. Sonrío, una nueva vida en este mundo para darle alegría al corazón de los dichosos padres. Empezó con todos los preparativos, no era la primera vez que ayudaba en esto así que sin esperar mas hizo todo lo necesario. A su mente llego un triste pensamiento ella no tendría hijos, nunca daría a luz a una preciosa criaturita. Su corazón se encogió, le hubiera gustado tener un hermoso bebe con su señor, cosa que era total y definitivamente imposible a si que prefería no pensar en eso su único verdadero deseo, era el de estar siempre al lado de Sesshomaru hasta el día de su muerte.

Luego de una noche exhaustiva, sus ojos se cerraban solos no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Sonrío para sus adentros al ver al pequeño bebe en los brazos de la amorosa madre, todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena. La brisa matutina daba en su rostro, pero el sol no se había presentado esta mañana tampoco, así que el frió era bastante intenso. Camino con parsimonia hasta la aldea pero lo que no esperaba es que en medio del camino la figura de un daiyokai la sorprendiera de repente .Por instinto sonrío abiertamente dispuesta a lanzarse en los brazos de su amo, pero luego se arrepintió completamente al recordar como habían terminado las cosas en su ultima visita.

-Buenos Días amo Sesshomaru- hablo con cierto temor.

-Toma Rin- dijo ignorando olímpicamente su saludo, ella miro lo que le tendía. Era un hermoso kimono, lo agarro con suma delicadeza y lo protegió entre sus brazos.

El silencio se instalo en el lugar, Rin veía distraídamente, mientras Sesshomaru seguía con su vista fija en el cielo. Después de unos minutos la joven no soporto más esto y hablo por fin.

-¿Cómo esta el señor Jaken y Ah-Uh?- pregunto esperando que su amo diera por lo menos una muestra de atención. El solo se giro continuando su camino y como en los viejos tiempos Rin lo siguió. Caminaron por algunas horas, pero el agotamiento vencía a la joven humana no sabia a donde se dirigía desde hace un buen rato habían salido de la aldea y ahora si que estaba perdida entre el bosque nevado, ni siquiera sabia porque había seguido a su yokai, pero de igual forma ahí estaba agotada y en cierto punto asustada. Los pasos de Rin se detuvieron, sus piernas no daban mas no había dormido en toda la noche y estar caminado entre la nieve que hacia que sus pies se enterraran cada dos minutos definitivamente la dejaba exhausta.

Sesshomaru vio con el rabillo del ojo como su humana se dejaba caer de arrodillada sobre la nieve y sin previo aviso cerro sus ojos, en un salto rápido la sujeto antes que se estampara con la nieve. Se había desmayado, la miro atentamente, había cambiado ya no era la niña que le acompañaba, pero todavía sentía ese instinto protector hacia ella y aunque le irritaba de sobremanera la forma en que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos cuando se trataba de su protegida, increíblemente no deseaba alejarse de la humana, no lo entendía pero que mas daba no perdería su tiempo en descifrar el significado de sentimientos humanos. La alzo para llevarla devuelta a la aldea. Sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, la velocidad en que corría era vértigosa, era extraño pero quería durar mas tiempo con la joven humana entre sus brazos, le hacia sentir bien el hecho de que el pudiera protegerla de cualquier tipo de peligro.

La cabaña de la anciana Kaede estuvo al frente de el, pero lo que capto su atención fue el ver al mugroso humano que había intentado besar a SU protegida. El joven le miro sorprendido.

-Que le ha pasado a Rin- Sesshomaru ignoro al joven y siguió caminando- por favor respóndame- exclamo nuevamente intentando saber por que su novia se encontraba así.

-hmp- genial respuesta pensó sarcásticamente Wataru. Y si le decía que era el novio de Rin tal vez le tomaría en cuenta y le diría que había ocurrido ¿cierto? Se pregunto a si mismo.

-Tal vez no me conoce, pero yo soy el novio de Rin, Wataru Kishiro es un placer conocerlo Lord Sesshomaru- los ojos del daiyokai relampaguearon y las ganas de cortar la cabeza de aquel infeliz crecieron a niveles extremos. Y ¿porque no lo mataba? Claro Rin estaba entre sus brazos y ella podía despertar no podía dejar que la joven sufriera, era inaudito y hasta cierto nivel extraño que el gran Sesshomaru estaba preocupado por la salud mental de una humana, pero bueno no todo tiene sentido en esta vida.

El joven miro con cierto temor pensando que tal vez no fue buena idea haberle dicho aquello al yokai. Y una vocecilla en su mente le dio una respuesta factible al porque el cambio del lord…Será que _Rin tiene una relación amorosa con ese daiyokai_. Pero otra voz le recrimino tales pensamientos Rin no seria capaz de hacer eso, estaba completamente seguro.

-Si quiere yo me encargo de llevarla hasta la cabaña de la sacerdotisa Kaede- se ofreció.

Sesshomaru solo atino por voltear y en un parpadear ya se encontraba saltando nuevamente al bosque. Por ningún motivo dejaría a su protegida cerca del patético humano que se hacia llamar novio de Rin. Miro atentamente a la joven pensando como demonios **Su** humana se había atrevido a tener una relación sin su consentimiento con aquel idiota, en realidad aunque le pidiera permiso el jamás dejaría ha **nadie** tocarla, no había nadie lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer a Rin. Lan ansias de marcar a la joven lo invadieron pero se reuso hacerlo, el era un daiyokai se negaba a rebajarse de esa forma.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

Los calidos rayos del sol, se proyectaban directamente en su rostro haciéndola fruncir el ceño, sin mas remedio abrió los ojos. Ella esperaba encontrarse en la pequeña cabaña de la venerable Kaede, definitivamente este lugar no estaba en sus pensamientos. El lugar en el que estaba le era completamente desconocido; la enorme habitación estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción del futon donde descansaba y una pequeña mesilla con unos cojines a su alrededor.

Sin esperar mas se paro deseando conseguir a alguien que le explicara donde estaba. Lo ultimo que recordaba era estar caminando junto a su amo Sesshomaru por la fría nieve, luego se sintió muy cansada así que se detuvo a descansar desde ese momento todo era oscuridad. Se arreglo el Kimono y intento ordenar su largo cabello azabache, al notar que estaba medianamente "decente" salio del lugar, pero para su decepción no encontró a nadie en los alrededores, pero de igual forma no se dio por vencida por fin escucho la voz de dos hombres y los nervios afloraron en ella. La habían secuestrado, pero eso era muy poco probable a si que desecho esa absurda idea. Abrió la amplia puerta que le impedía ver de quines se trataban. Pero fue instantáneo al abrir la puerta dos espadas estuvieron en su cuello.

-Yo …yo no he hecho nada- se excuso de manera entrecortada. Los dos soldados abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al notar a quien habían apuntado sus espadas y rápidamente las retiraron, un escalofrío los recorrió de pies a cabeza al pensar en que haría el lord si se enteraba de eso.

-Perdónenos Rin-sama, por nuestra falta- hablaron mientras hacían una reverencia- el lord mando a que la cuidáramos, hasta su regreso.-

-OH entiendo, pero puedo saber en donde estamos-

-Por supuesto Rin-sama, este es el sexto cuartel de vigilancia de las fronteras de las tierras del Oeste- la joven asintió mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones.

-Entonces les acompañara hasta que llegue mi amo Sesshomaru-

-Pero porque no le espera a dentro-

-No aquí es mejor, hace un excelente día para estar al aire libre tenia varios días que el sol no hacia presencia en el cielo- les hablo regalándole una amplia sonrisa, los dos soldados simplemente asintieron, para después colocarse a cada lado de la joven.

El tiempo pasaba rápido después de unos momentos en silencio Rin no había soportado mas, así que comenzó hablar con los dos guardias y en poco tiempo los tres mantenían una amena conversación haciendo que el tiempo pasara deprisa.

-Entonces el general Takeshi, corrió intentando atrapar al demonio pero se resbalo y callo en un enorme charco de lodo y cuando intento salir volvió a caerse, así le paso alrededor de tres veces, fue bastante divertido todos estuvieron burlándose de el por semanas- Rin empezó a reír junto con los otros dos, quienes le habían empezado a contar algunas historias de cuando estaban en batallas.

-Rin- la imponente figura se abrió paso entre el cielo, ocasionando instantáneamente que los dos guardias se pusieran complemente derechos y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, ciertamente muchos demonios le tenían miedo a su amo, pensó tranquilamente Rin.

-Amo Sesshomaru que bueno que ha vuelto- exclamo contenta increíblemente todas sus preocupaciones con lo de Wataru se habían esfumado aquí solo estaba la emoción de ver a su señor nuevamente.

-Nos vamos Rin- la chica asintió mientras giraba a ver a los dos soldados.

- Hasta luego Akitoki, Usagari espero verlos pronto- los dos simplemente asintieron incapaces de hablar en frente del cruel daiyokai el cual ya les veía con una mirada asesina.

-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Desde ese día no había sabido mas nada sobre Wataru, hasta el día de hoy cuando le habían encontrado muerto a las afuera de una de las aldeas vecinas, se sentía bastante triste ella lo había estado evitando por varios días y ahora resultaba que mas nunca le vería, estaba destrozada por el hecho de haberle tratado así sus últimos días de vida. No sabía quien le había arrebatado la vida. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de su amo Sesshomaru, quien la consolaba con el simple roce de su mano por su cabello, acto que la tenia mas tranquila.

Después de horas de llorar entre los brazos de su amo, se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo no sin antes agradecerle a su señor el hecho de haberla acompañado en su dolor. Las muertes la habían rodeado toda su vida y ahí iba otra persona a quien le tenia aprecio y se había ido de este mundo. Pero algo estaba escrito en fuego en su mente y era el hecho de que si su amo moría ella le seguiría sin duda alguna, la vida no era nada sin tener a Sesshomaru a su lado el era la razón por la que ella seguía con vida en estos momentos.

El poderoso daiyokai llevo a Rin hasta la aldea y para su felicidad ningún mocoso se le apareció diciendo que era el novio de Rin ni mucho menos. Con cuidado la recostó en futon, siendo vigilado por la mirada atenta de la anciana Kaede.

-Cuando la llevaras contigo Sesshomaru- pregunto la mujer.

-Todavía no es el momento- simplemente se sentía en la obligación de responderle aquella anciana, era la que educaba a Rin, le era imposible sentir desprecio por alguien que cuidaba a su humana por el. Además que aquella mujer lo mantenía al tanto de todo lo que pasaba a su protegía al igual del hecho de los riesgos que corría al seguir en la aldea ya que muchos jóvenes venían a pedir la mano de la joven. Y era sencillo cada vez que la miko le decía sobre un humano que pensaba cortejar a su humana. El se veía en la tarea de irlo a visitar y "charlar" sobre los riesgos de tocar un solo cabello de la joven.

Cuando estuvo a punto de partir la presencia de Inuyasha le alerto. Miro al medio demonio con desprecio, pero hoy no le prestaría atención no queria durar un minuto mas en aquel lugar, pero al parecer el hanyou no pensaba igual ya que este le apunto con su espada.

-Por que le mataste- exclamo enfurecido.

-He matado a mucha gente, a quien te refieres-

-No te hagas el imbecil Sesshomaru tu sabes que me refiero del novio de Rin-

-Rin tenia un novio- hablo fríamente mientras le miraba atentamente.

Diablos. El idiota de Sesshomaru no lo sabía. Que demonios había hecho, Rin estaría en problemas. Pero si solo se estaba haciendo el inocente.

-Mataste al humano, habla ya Sesshomaru-

-No tengo la obligación de responderte- le espeto mientras era rodeado por una luz pero no sin antes de dejar una frase en el aire.- _Tal vez si lo hice…_

El siempre había procurado que ningún humano se acercara lo suficiente a Rin, pero se había descuidado por un tiempo y ya SU protegida tenía un **novio**. El cual no logro convencer a que se alejara de la joven.

Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente perfectamente nítidos. Había dejado a Rin protegida en uno de las fronteras de sus tierras y sin perder tiempo, se regreso a "hablar" con el mugroso humano. Con sus ojos fijos en el humano, salto ágilmente frente a el quien abrió los ojos sorprendido.

_-Lord Sesshomaru que le trae por aquí- en su voz se podía notar fácilmente el miedo incrustado en cada palabra._

_-Lárgate de esta aldea en este instante- le hablo con un tono de voz amenazante._

_-Yo..no me voy a ir de esta aldea porque usted lo diga- refuto con los nervios a flor de piel._

_-Es una orden, te largas en este instante o te mueres-_

_-La única forma que yo me valla de este lugar es con Rin como mi esposa, de resto no moveré ni un pie de este lugar- su voz sonó decidía, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho y su ceño se frunció. Pero muy lejos de llegar a intimidar al lord del oeste solo causo gran satisfacción en el yokai._

_-Entonces te iras en pedazos, te advertí no me haces caso entonces morirás, no permitiré que te acerques a Rin-_

_-Rin no le pertenece, ella es la única con el derecho de decidir sobre su vida usted no se puede meter en la vida de ella-_

_-Tu maldito humano, no te creas con derecho de hablarme así, Rin me pertenece y tu despreciable mocoso estas muerto- le expelo con su característica voz. Siendo instantáneo de sus dedos salio un hilo verde que se ato a las piernas del humano llevándolo arrastrado por el lugar hacia el bosque cuando estuvo bastante lejos lo soltó y antes de que este pudiera decir nada mas le agarro por el cuello y incrusto sus garras llenas de veneno haciendo que muriera instantáneamente, haciéndole imposible ver la sonrisa que había surcado sus labios._

Ese humano básicamente le había gritado que le matara, nadie tocaba algo de su propiedad y seguía vivo para contarlo. Rin no tendría un novio, por el simple hecho de que ella ya tenia dueño y el no estaba dispuesto a dársela a nadie mas. Esa humana le pertenecía desde el segundo que desenvaino a tensseiga y le devolvió la vida. Y pobres los hombres que se atrevieran a poner su atención en Rin porque podían empezar a contar sus horas de vida.

Un asesino satisfecho y un difunto silencioso, nadie sabrá lo que verdaderamente paso, porque los únicos testigos jamás hablaran. Misterios que oculta el pasado con todos los detalles y que las mentes de los culpables guardan en pequeñas fracciones para conservar su hazaña. Las personas que gritan por morir, porque todos lo saben, el fijar su atención a Rin es peor que entrar a la cueva de un demonio es entrar al mismo infierno donde Sesshomaru es el verdugo y nadie te sacara de ahí. Todos olvidaran completamente que el había existido alguna vez en sus vidas, Wataru simplemente fue un joven que pedía a gritos que le mataran y desgraciadamente no se dio cuenta de eso hasta el ultimo segundo de su vida, cuando ya las puertas estaban cerradas para escapar.

Fin

-o-o-o-o—o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oooo-oo-o-

**Pensé**** que no lo terminaría y cuando lo termine pensé que no me daría tiempo de publicarlo y aquí estoy a dos minutos para las 12 de la noche del domingo publicando algo que prometí para el sabado pero lo hize el fin de semana eso merece un review cierto digan que si dejen su opinión. En mi mentesita ya se me esta formando otra idea para hacer un one-shot sobre esta pareja solo necesito su donacion de opinión para ver si lo hago sean buenos conmigo y les regalare a nuestro querido presidente (llevenselo *.*)**

**Sin mas nada que decir aparte de que dejen sus amenazas de muerte, invitaciones a velorios y felicitaciones en un lindo Review se les quere.**

_**Sayonara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta era un pequeño párrafo que tenia escrito hace mucho, así que hace un rato leía los documentos perdidos en mi computadora y lo vi así que decidí publicar, además aprovechaba avisarles (odio escribir y leer mensajes de autoras, que parecen ser actualizaciones) que para la semana que viene publico el ante penúltimo capitulo de "Descubriendo el Significado de los sentimiento" y este mini ummm…. drable tal vez podría llamarle así esta ambientado ochenta y tres años después de la línea original de la historia vale. **

El novio de Rin:

¿El descubrimiento?

-Sesshomaru-sama, he estado pensándolo por algún tiempo.- dijo de repente Rin, mirando a su señor, quien se encontraba a su lado y ahora le miraba por el rabillo del ojo señal de que le escuchaba .- No, olvídelo son solo ideas mías.-

-Rin.- su voz sonó autoritaria, pero ella le ignoro y se levanto, para mirar hacia el hermoso paisaje que se extendía frente a ella, su rostro recibía con gratitud, las gotas de agua que le llegaban por la cascada y sus manos tomaban una flor con delicadeza, para oler el dulce néctar que desprendía.

- En realidad, no tengo dudas, de eso, pero no puedo negar que me gustaría escuchar de sus labios la verdad.- volvió a mencionar, haciendo que el lord alzara una ceja, sin entender aun a que se refería su humana.

-De que hablas Rin.-

-Sobre mi novio.- el recuerdo invadió al instante la mente de Sesshomaru, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa surco en su rostro, aun después de tantos años le alegraba el haberle matado.- Ya entiendo a que se refería el señor Jaken cuando decía que su sonrisa da miedo, además no comprendo algo Wataru era un buen chico.- menciono mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru que había retornado a su rostro inescrutable.

-Desconocía que tuviese un novio y menos que se llamase Wataru.- dijo con frialdad.- Puedes decirme donde encontrarle, debería ir a visitarle.-

-Claro así como visito a todos los hombres que me pretendían cuando vivía en la aldea.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se ensancho más al ver el rostro sorprendido de Sesshomaru. – La anciana Kaede me lo dijo antes de morir, tal vez por eso cuando me dijo que me iría ha vivir a su palacio, me emocione tanto.- dijo a modo de respuesta ante la reacción del lord.

-Lo sabias.- menciono recomponiendo su semblante.

-Claro, pero lo que nunca quise admitir fue el hecho de que usted estuviese detrás de la muerte de Wataru, en ese momento no quería reconocer que las palabras del señor Inuyasha tenían mucha coherencia.- Sesshomaru noto un brillo curioso en los ojos de Rin que él no sabia identificar, era como si ella lo leyese con esa mirada y no le diera escape a mentir.

-Creo que tendré que visitar al inútil de Inuyasha.- espeto con frialdad mientras veía hacia el horizonte.

-Admite entonces que usted fue el que mato a mi novio Wataru.-

-La respuesta no cambiaria nada Rin, así que no importa.-

-Oh claro que si, ya han pasado ochenta y tres años desde su muerte, y ahora tengo una muestra fidedigna de que usted estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de mi desde que tenia quince años, además de celoso.- su voz no poseía ese tono acusador que Sesshomaru esperaba, pero en cambio el mensaje guardaba algo que le aterro mas, Rin cada día que pasaba destruía por completo la gruesa copa de indiferencia que le cubría.

-Puede que tengas razón.- dijo sin sentimiento alguno.

-Claro que tengo razón y aunque tenga que torturarte tendrás que admitir el haber estado celoso.-

-Morirás antes de poder escuchar esas palabras de mi boca.-

-Eso ya lo veremos.- dijo con picardía, mientras se abalanzaba hacia su señor quien la recibió gustoso.

- Madre guardad ese comportamiento para la casa, que tengas la apariencia de una adolescente no significa que lo seas.- se escucho desde los árboles, pero estos fueron destruidos por un hilo de luz proveniente de los finas garras de Sesshomaru.

-Ya se ha ido.- dijo mientras miraba a Rin quien negó con la cabeza para luego fundir sus labios con los de su amo.

_**El pasado había sido desvelado, pero ya esos misterios no influyen en el futuro, las lágrimas habían desaparecido hace mucho y las cicatrices estaban cerradas, ya la muerte de aquel joven solo significaba una de las tantas que se pierden cada día, porque el corazón olvida y al correr del reloj ya no le interesa devolver sus manecillas… **_

o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oooooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Esperare sus review, que lo mas seguro tengan adjuntos amenazas de muerte si no cumplo con mi palabra…. O.o**


End file.
